Red
by rainyRay
Summary: 'Red. The color of Tomatoes.The color of Anger. The color of Antonio's Carnation patch. The color of Blood.' 'He cared more about Feliciano. Right' 'His mind went blank. There was nothing left.' Spamano. Attempted Suicide fic. M incase.
1. Chapter 1

Red.

The color of Tomatoes.

The color of Anger.

The color of Antonio's Carnation patch.

The color of Blood.

The color that covered his wrists and arms, which were covered in the warm sticky fluid that gave him life.

What would Antonio think? What would he say if he could see his precious Lovi splayed across his bed, covered in blood, and dying? Would he care? Would he mourn? Would he want to kill himself?

He doubted it.

He cared more about Feliciano. Right?

A gasp from the doorway. A panicked and pained 'Lovi!'. The feeling of someone sliding wet cloth across his arms and bandaging his arms.

His mind went blank. There was nothing left.

"Oh, my precious Lovi. Why would you do this to yourself? Why could I not see the pain you were in? Why am I such an idiot?"

_I did this because you love Feliciano more. You couldn't see the pain I was in because you were too busy ogling Feliciano. You're an idiot because you couldn't see how much I loved you._

_Bastardo._(1)

* * *

><p>Lovino was unconscious for three weeks before he finally awoke. The moment his eyes were open, Antonio was there, crying, his head bent, whispering in Spanish.<p>

"_Lo siento, Lovi. Lo siento mucho. Perdóname. Te amo mucho. Te amaré por toda la eternidad. Por favor, despierta para que pueda ver tus hermosos ojos de nuevo. Para que yo pueda escuchar su hermosa voz. De modo que pueda atender a los tomates con usted. Para que yo pueda tratar de convencer a pequeñas sonrisas fuera de usted. Para que yo pueda amarte."_(2)

Lovino had paid attention when Antonio had taught him Spanish, although he'd never admit it.

"_Cabrón. Estoy aquí. Usted puede ver mis ojos hermosos. Y se puede oír la voz musical. Y tratar de convencer a las sonrisas de mí. Y usted me puede amar demasiado. Desde entonces, siempre he amado a ustedes. Y siempre lo haré. Para siempre."_(3)He smiled softly.

Antonio looked up and his eyes widened. "Lovino," he breathed, pulling him into a crushing hug.

"_Te amo mucho."_(4)

"_Te amo demasiado, mucho_." (5)

_Bastardo._

* * *

><p>Translations:<p>

(1)- Bastard (Italian)

(2)- Sorry, Lovi. I'm sorry. Forgive me. I love you very much. I will love you forever. Please wake up so I can see your beautiful eyes again. So that I can hear your beautiful voice. So that I can attend to tomatoes with you. So that I can try to convince small smiles out of you. So that I can love you. (Spanish)

(3)- Bastard. I'm here. You can see my beautiful eyes. And you can hear my musical voice. And try to convince smiles from me. And you can love me too. Since, I've always loved you. And always will. Forever. (Spanish)

(4)- I love you very much (Spanish)

(5)- I love you too, very much. (Spanish)

Rachele: Me + Suicide YouTube videos + Depressing Music = This .-.

Reviews = Love

Send some love for Lovino and I might do a second chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

I apologize in advance for my suckish and vague sex scene

**HETALIA IS NOT MINE!**

* * *

><p>It took a month, but he finally convinced them he was no longer suicidal, and they let him out of the hospital.<p>

During that entire month, Antonio visited Lovino every day. And he would always bring something. Whether it be a tomato or a bouquet, it always made Lovino happy.

But now that he was out, only one thing would make him happy.

Sex.

He wanted Antonio to be his first and his only.

The moment they got home, the door was locked and Antonio was pressed against the wall.

"_Quiero que te me jodas_ (1)" he whispered hotly.

"_¿Qué?_(2)_" _Antonio asked in shock.

"_Por favor, jefe?_ (3)" Lovino asked, giving the puppy-dog eyes.

"Of course, _mi amor _(4)," he said, leaning over and kissing his lover.

Somehow, they ended up in Antonio's bed with no cloths, with Antonio whispering hot things in Spanish in Lovino's ear.

Preparation was very little, if any at all. Antonio quickly thrust into his love, soothing his whimpers with a mummer of "I'm sorry _mi corazón _(5), it'll be pleasurable soon." In a repeated mantra.

And true to his words, Lovino's body was soon racked with pleasurable sensations, moaning in ecstasy as he reached his climax and his vision went white.

Antonio practically collapsed on his lover after licking them both clean, from tiredness. Lovino seemed already deep in dream-land, so he leaned over and whispered "_Te amo_ (6) my Lovi."

But, as he was drifting to sleep, he swore he heard something that put a smile on his face.

"_Te amo demasiado, Tonto _(7)_."_

* * *

><p>Rachele: I said I might do a second chapter so here it is.<p>

Translations:

(1)- I want you to fuck me (Spanish)

(2)- What (Spanish)

(3)- Please boss? (Spanish)

(4)- My love (Spanish)

(5)- My heart (Spanish)

(6)- I love you (Spanish)

(7)- I love you too, fool (Spanish)

R and R!

Reviews = Love

Ciao~!


End file.
